Wer hört zu, wenn keiner bleibt
by Mariacharly
Summary: Ein weiterer Beitrag zu Nicis GummibärchenChallange ... Post JPF, kein Spoiler zu Staffel 5, ReneeGarret und mir gehört immer noch nichts von alledem ...


_Ich weiß, ich bin einen Tag über die Zeit :-D ...  
__Aber trotzdem kommt noch ein Beitrag für Nicis Challange in Mels Crossing-Jordan-Fanforum (crossingjordan-news.de.vu)._

_Die Bedingungen für die Geschichte waren:  
-Ein Oneshot (abgeschlossen, max. 6000 Wörter)  
-Genre, Pairing (oder nicht) ist Euch freigestellt  
-bitte an unsere jugendlichen Mitglieder denken (max. FSK 16)  
-Von folgenden Begriffen sollten mindestens vier vorkommen: Skalpell, Leichensack, Gummibärchen, Luftballon, Streuwagen, Regenschirm, Thunfischsandwich, Autoschlüssel, Genie  
-Eine Person muss sagen: "Ich glaub mich knutscht ein Elch!"  
-Eine (andere) Person sagt: "Und das hilft uns weiter, weil ...?"  
-jemand hat Kopfschmerzen  
-Beginnen sollte die Geschichte mit folgendem Satz: "Es war zehn Uhr, als sie anrief."_

_Auch diese Geschichte widme ich **Nici Cavanaugh**, weil ich glaube, dass ich sie ohne Nici nicht fertig geschrieben hätte ..._

_Die Story ist nicht betagelesen und wurde eher „spontan veröffentlicht", also bitte ich schon mal um Entschuldigung für eventuelle Fehler ...

* * *

_

**Wer hört zu, wenn keiner bleibt **

Es war zehn Uhr, als sie anrief.

Garret hörte das Telefon klingeln, aber er wusste, er würde nicht abnehmen.  
Seit zwei Tagen, seit achtundvierzig Stunden hatte er keinen Anruf mehr entgegen genommen.

Er schenkte sich Whisky nach und beobachtete, wie die braune, ihm schon fast zähflüssig erscheinende Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas hin- und herfloss.

Jordan wird es sein.  
Um zu versuchen, seinen Ehrgeiz zu packen, um ihn dazu zu überreden, gegen Slokum anzutreten und in den Kampf zu ziehen.

Jordan ... obwohl sie wusste, dass er selber an seiner Lage schuld war, dass Slokum im Recht war und er im Unrecht.  
Jordan. Oder – vielleicht – auch Lily.  
Lily, die wie immer der Meinung war, über das „Problem" reden zu müssen.

Verdammt!

Er hatte keine Lust zu Reden, und er hatte keine Lust, zu kämpfen.  
Er hatte keine Lust, einen Kampf auszustehen, dessen Verlierer er sein würde.

Und dessen Verlust er verdient hatte.

Träge ließ er das Getränk in seinem Glas hin- und herfließen, während er seiner eigenen Stimme auf dem Anrufbeantworter lauschte. Eigentlich hatte er schon vor Wochen einen kürzeren Text aufsprechen wollen.

„ ... sprechen sie nach dem Piepton. Beeeeep."

„Hallo Bogie ... Du hast dich lange nicht mehr gemeldet ..."

Leise Saxophontöne verwehten im Hintergrund.

Charlie.  
Charlie Davis ...  
Ja, Charlie ...

Leise fluchte Garret zwischen seinen Zähnen heraus. „Ich glaube, mich knutscht ein Elch."

Charlie ...

Mit ihr hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Zeit, den Hörer aufzunehmen.  
Zeit, zu antworten ...

Zeit.

Verdammt.  
Wenn er alles so viel hätte wie Zeit ...  
Er _wollte_ keine Zeit haben.  
Er wollte nicht untätig herumsitzen ...  
Er wollte arbeiten.  
Er wollte einfach nur er selber sein.

In Sekunden zogen diese Gedanken an ihm vorbei, und auch wenn es ihm träge vorkam, sehr träge, auch wenn er merkte, _wie_ betrunken er war ... so schienen nur Sekunden verstrichen zu sein ... Charlie sprach immer noch.

Charlie.

Garret hob mit einer Handbewegung, die zeigte, wie egal ihm alles war, den Hörer von der Gabel.

„Ja?" Seine Antwort klang unwirsch, unhöflicher, als er gewollt hatte.

„Bogie? Schön, dass Du doch zu Hause bist ... wir hatten lange nichts mehr voneinander gehört, und ich dachte, Du hast Lust, heute Abend bei mir vorbei zu kommen ..."

Charlie ...

Warum nicht?

Ablenkung.  
Trinken, ohne reden zu müssen.

Er versprach, in einer halben Stunde in ihrem Lokal zu sein.

* * *

Eine Stunde später saß Dr. Garret Macy auf einem Barhocker am Tresen des Lokals von Charlie Davis ...  
Wieder hielt er ein Glas in der Hand, und er fragte sich, ob der Unterschied wirklich so groß war, ob er sich hier betrank oder zu Hause.

Charlie stand ein paar Meter entfernt von ihm, sexy, wunderschön ...

Er musterte langsam diese wundervolle Frau, beobachtete, wie sie die zwei Männer am Ende des Tresens bediente. Sie lachten ...

Die braune Flüssigkeit brannte, als sie seine Kehle herunterfloss ... Er spürte es plötzlich mehr als Ziehen im Oberbauch, als dass er es bewusst wahrnahm, dass er seit dem Thunfischsandwich vorgestern keine feste Nahrung mehr zu sich genommen hatte.

Damn, Alkohol hat genug Kalorien, um dich eine Weile am Leben zu erhalten ...

Sein Blick hing träge an den Gläsern, die auf dem Tresen verteilt standen.

Cashew – Kerne.  
Erdnüsse.  
Gummibärchen .  
Am Bierausschank spielte der Wind mit einem Luftballon, der wohl zu einem Geburtstagsfest gehörte, das wohl ein paar Stühle weiter feucht gefeiert wurde.

Garret schüttelte sich leise und nahm einen Schluck.

Die Welt schien langsamer zu werden.  
Seine Wahrnehmungen wieder schärfer.

Charlie hatte schon bei seinem Eintreten gemerkt, dass er bei den Getränken bereits vorgearbeitet hatte und hatte ihn nur auf einen der Hocker an den Tresen gewunken.

Sie tat das, was er erhofft hatte:  
Sie zwang ihn nicht zum Reden.  
Sie war da, schenkte ihm nach, ließ ihn in Ruhe, ohne ihn alleine zu lassen ...

Eine großartige Frau.

Die folgenden Tage war Garret jeden Abend in Charlies Lokal gekommen.

* * *

Langsam, sehr langsam hatte er begonnen, von seiner Suspendierung zu erzählen ...

Warum löst Alkohol die Zunge?  
Garret konnte es nicht sagen ...

Er redete über seine Suspendierung, und er redete über seine Arbeit ...

Über die Arbeit, die er manchmal hasste, weil sie ihm das schreckliche Innere der Menschen zeigte, weil sie ihm manchmal zu viel war, viel zu viel, aber die er genauso sehr liebte, wie er sie hasste, weil er süchtig nach ihr war ...

Weil es ihn ... süchtig machte, zu jagen, zu kämpfen, weil es ihn süchtig machte, mit dem Skalpell in die tote Haut zu schneiden, die Hand im Abdomen zu versenken, zu tasten, zu suchen, zu finden ...

Er redete über die Menschen bei seiner Arbeit, das Team, sein Team, die Menschen, von denen er wusste, dass sie für ihn durchs Feuer gehen würden, auch jetzt, auch, nachdem er sie enttäuscht hatte ...

Die Menschen bei seiner Arbeit. Die Menschen, die er liebte wie seine Familie ...

Seine Familie, die er enttäuscht hatte ...  
Seine Familie ...

Lily, allen voran Lily, die sanfte, die gute ... die Frau, die etwas besseres verdient hatte als ihn.  
Und Jordan, die ihn immer wieder zur Weißglut bringen konnte, die seinen beruflichen Ehrgeiz anstachelte, die ihm zeigte, was möglich war und was unmöglich war, mit der er seit Jahren trefflich stritt ... Jordan, die ganz abgesehen davon auch den Hormonhaushalt jedes normalen Mannes zur Wallung bringen konnte ... was aber natürlich nichts damit zu tun hatte, dass er, dass Garret Macy ... Damn!  
Natürlich machte es ihn an, mit Jordan zu streiten. Manchmal. Gelegentlich.  
Aber er wusste, dass Jordan selber nie und niemals auf diesen Gedanken kommen würde.  
Für Jordan gab es nur Woody ... Garret lachte in seinen Trink hinein, als er Charlie davon erzählte, dass Jordan jetzt, fast im letzten Moment, endlich erkannt hatte, was alle anderen schon seit Jahren wussten.

Sidney, Bug und Nigel ... fast empfand er für sie wie für Söhne, die er nie gehabt hatte, auch wenn er eigentlich noch gar nicht alt genug war, um ihr Vater zu sein ...

Alt genug, um ihr Vater zu sein ...  
Vater ...  
Als Vater hatte er immer gänzlich versagt.

Das wusste er, und als Charlie versuchte, nachzufragen, winkte er nur ab.  
Kurz, sehr kurz erzählte er über Abby, seine Abby, sein Mädchen ...

Doch der Alkohol löst die Zunge.

Auch bei Männern, die sonst nichts reden.

Gerade bei Männern ...

* * *

Er hatte Charlie von den Menschen bei seiner Arbeit erzählt, die er enttäuscht hatte. Den Menschen, die seine Familie und seine Freunde waren, und die er enttäuscht hatte.

Er hatte ihr von Abby erzählt und von seiner Ehe.

Warum war er eigentlich nicht dazu in der Lage, einen Menschen _nicht_ zu enttäuschen?  
Warum?  
Warum endete jede Freundschaft, jede Beziehung ... in einer Enttäuschung?

Beziehung ...

... und so kam er dazu, auch über _sie _zu sprechen.

Über sie, die Frau, die so war ... wie er.  
Die so stark war und so ehrgeizig wie er.  
Die ihn verstand.

Nein.

Eigentlich verstand sie ihn nicht ...  
Eigentlich waren sie sich zu ähnlich, um sich zu verstehen.  
Gerade sie würde ihn nie verstehen ...

Sie war so stark, auch und gerade auf der Beziehungsebene.

Sie würde nie nachgeben.  
Genau wie er.

Sie hatte Fehler begangen.  
Genau wie er.

Natürlich begeht man Fehler ... teilweise auch Fehler, die nicht wieder gut zu machen sind.  
Aber sie neigte dazu, zu verlangen, dass er einfach darüber hinweggeht ...  
Genau wie er.

Sie waren ähnlich ...  
Sie waren gleich.

Verdammt ...

An dieser Stelle blieb Garret mitten im Gespräch hängen ...

Kann man denn ...  
_Darf _man ein Kind, darf man einen Menschen als _Fehler_ bezeichnen?

Zumal ... es ein wirklich reizendes, liebenswertes Kind ist ... Garret lachte leise, als er sich das eingestand, und langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, am Tresen eine Erdnuss aus der Schale nahm ...

Er war eindeutig zu betrunken, um aufzuhören ... mit reden ... mit trinken ...

Er wusste doch, wie sehr sich diese Frau danach gesehnt hatte, ein Kind in den Armen halten zu dürfen ...  
Aber der Fehler war nicht das Kind, nicht der Mensch an sich, der Fehler war der _Betrug_, der dahinter verborgen war ...

Damn!

Auch er war nicht immer nett gewesen.  
Er _konnte_ gar nicht wirklich nett sein.  
Dann würde ihn ja niemand mehr erkennen ...

Aber ...

Wenn diese Frau nur nicht so stark wäre ... nicht so ... _unnachgiebig ...  
_Würde er sie auch nur am Rande beachten?

Die Stärke dieser Frau war es, die ihren Reiz ausmachte.  
Die Stärke, die Unnachgiebigkeit, der Ehrgeiz ...

Die Verletzlichkeit, manchmal ...  
Die Verletzlichkeit, die nur er wirklich hatte kennen lernen dürfen ...  
Niemandem, niemandem sonst hätte sie ihre Schwäche gezeigt ...

Er schämte sich dafür, es zugeben zu müssen, dass er sich stark gefühlt hatte, stark, in dem Moment, als sie schwach war. Erst in diesem Moment ...  
Er schämte sich dafür, zugeben zu müssen, dass es ihn angemacht hatte, sie schwach zu sehen.

Dass es ein Kampf war.  
Dass es aber dieser Kampf war, was beide – ihn und sie – überhaupt erst ...

... bewusst machte, was sie aneinander hatten?  
... bewusst machte, was sie beide waren?  
... sie leben ließ?  
... sie _lieben _ließ?

Was würde kommen, wenn sie beide den Kampf aufgäben?  
Würde etwas kommen?  
Würde etwas bleiben?

* * *

Seit einer Woche war er nun fast jeden Abend bei Charlie gewesen.

Zweimal war er geblieben.

Dreimal, wenn man die erste Nacht mit zählte, die er betrunken auf Charlies Wohnzimmercouch verbracht hatte und in der sonst nichts geschehen war ... außer dass er mit schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen und einem noch schrecklicheren Gewissen erwacht war.

Auch heute nacht saß er wieder an ihrem Tresen auf einem Barhocker ...

Er rührte sich nicht, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.  
Erst als ihm eine Stimme leise ins Ohr flüsterte, „Hier bist du also seit einer Woche", wurde sein Rücken steif.

_Ihre_ Stimme.

„Was willst du hier?", antwortete er und es klang genau so hart, wie er es meinte.

„Deine kleine Freundin hat mich angerufen ... und sie meinte, ich solle dich heute Abend hier treffen. Sie meint, sie habe sowieso keine echte Chance bei dir, weil du in Wirklichkeit nur an eine Person denken würdest ... und deswegen dachte ich, ich komme dich abholen."

Garret drehte sich noch immer nicht um, als er antwortete: „Und das hilft uns jetzt weiter, weil ...?"

„Es hilft uns überhaupt nicht weiter. Aber vielleicht warten wir schon zu lange darauf, dass uns etwas weiter hilft. Vielleicht ... sollten wir uns jetzt endlich selbst helfen."

Sie klimperte mit den Autoschlüsseln in ihrer Hand. „Vielleicht solltest du einfach mitkommen. Was meinst du?"

„Ich meine, dass es deiner Karriere sicherlich nicht förderlich ist, heute Abend mit mir nach Hause zu gehen, oder?" Seine Worte sollten sie treffen ... sollten ihr weh tun ...

Warum tat er es schon wieder? Warum konnte er nicht einfach über seinen Schatten springen?

Er drehte sich um und sah der Frau hinter sich in die Augen.  
Der wunderschönsten, der stärksten Frau ...

In ihren Augen spiegelte sich die Antwort wieder, die Antwort auf alle seine Fragen, aber er sah auch, dass sie Luft holte, dass sie gerade auf seine harten Worte, seine Provokation antworten wollte ...

Er sprang über seinen Schatten.

Doctor Garret Macy legte Renee Walcott den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen.

Und ergriff ihre Hand.  
„Komm. Lass uns nach Hause gehen."


End file.
